Sports bags have become quite popular, and a bag particularly best suited to baseball has been needed. What has been needed is a rollable sports bag that can stand on its own and that incorporates a chair than can pivotally retreat, and compartmentalized storage within the bag also that is especially suited to baseball use. The present device uniquely provides these and other features.